


I'll Be Home For Christmas 圣诞快乐（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: Reese很久没有庆祝过圣诞节了。他今年也没存什么盼头；不至于跑到街上把自己灌到烂醉他就觉得谢天谢地了。赶在圣诞节之前吃了来自狙击手的两颗枪子更是对事情毫无助益。可是到头来，他收到不止一份意料外的礼物，享受了史上最美好的圣诞节之一。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be Home For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825012) by [richmahogany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmahogany/pseuds/richmahogany). 



> *FRF Gen向无差  
> *设定在S1E10和S1E11之间，也就是Reese在停车场被CIA伏击重伤之后  
> *微虐微甜  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

I'll Be Home For Christmas 圣诞快乐  
作者：richmahogany

 

正文：

Reese在醒来的那一刻立即意识到周围有人。他想要跳下床，一鼓作气地抓起床头柜上的枪，但是身侧一阵锐痛让他喘不上气。闷哼一声，他倒回到床上。但是他意识到他身在何处了：这是Finch的若干安全屋之一，他在停尸房接受了缝合手术之后就一直被Finch安置在这里，已经一个礼拜了，一名私人看护照顾着他。Finch每天过来探望他一次，但其他时候不见人影——十之八九是在图书馆竭尽全力地处理号码。总之，Reese最近不常见到他。

他侧耳倾听。屋子里有脚步声，在厨房里来回走动，有时候也会进到客厅，然后又折回去。正是脚步声让他惊醒。但那不是看护的脚步声。George是个生性温柔的人，然而体型庞大，走起路来如同一头犀牛。他听到的脚步声则轻很多，有点慢吞吞的，而且有一种独特的节奏在里头。是Finch。

仿佛感觉到Reese醒来，Finch走进卧室。他的举止不像是查看床上的人是不是仍在睡时的小心翼翼，而是好像清楚对方醒着。

“早上好，Mr Reese。”他招呼道。“我希望你睡得还好？”Finch走过去，拉开窗帘。光线刺激下，Reese眨眨眼。他的脑袋还没有完全清醒过来，但是整体上说，他比前些天感觉好多了。

“George呢？”他问。

“我打发他回家去了。我想，他会愿意在圣诞和家人欢聚。此外，我肯定现在你我自己也能处理好一切。”

Reese也这么想，但他有一点点吃惊Finch会选择亲自花时间照看他，毕竟他完全可以把这个差事交托给别人代办。慢慢地，他撑起身体，坐直。疼还是疼的，但是不算很厉害，只要他的动作别太大。

“想用点早餐吗？” Finch问。

“是的，谢谢。我能喝点咖啡吗？”

自从来到这间安全屋起，他从没喝到过咖啡。George显然听命于Finch，连一小口咖啡都不肯给他喝，而是一再给他端绿茶过来。在Reese看来，绿茶跟青草一个味儿。

Finch犹疑地看着他。

“唉，也许我能给你一点儿咖啡，”他让步，“但是就这一次，今天不会再破例了。你现在这个情况，咖啡对你没好处。”

他走进厨房煮咖啡。早餐时有一点儿咖啡喝总比没有强，Reese心想。法外开恩，Finch现在心情一定不坏。

Reese的视线转向床头柜。那里并没有枪，当然了（虽然在本能的驱使下，他依然想要伸出手拿枪），但是床头柜上还是放了东西的。那东西昨夜还不在那里。它外面裹着红色的纸，系着细细的金色缎带。Reese把它拿在手里。感觉它像个小盒子，比如说珠宝盒。

Finch端着Reese这辈子见过的最迷你的一杯咖啡进来的时候，Reese仍在手里来回掂量着盒子。

“这是什么？”Reese问。

“现在是圣诞，Mr Reese。你以为这是什么？”

“圣诞节礼物？给我的？”

“是的。”带着一个小小的笑容，Finch看着他。“圣诞节快乐。”

他把杯子放在床头柜上，又一次走了出去。

Reese拉开缎带，展开包装纸。虽然没有使用胶带辅助，但盒子包装得很利落。里头确实是一个珠宝盒。Reese打开盒子，黑色丝绒衬里上躺着一对袖扣，绿松石色的椭圆石头，外面镶着银边。石头的颜色虽然是绿松石般的浅蓝绿色，但材质并非绿松石。事实上，Reese从未见过这样的石头。不像他能列出的宝石或者半宝石，它们具备明显的晶体结构。Finch端着托盘回来的时候，Reese依然盯住袖扣看。

“这是什么，Finch？”Reese问。

“石化木。” Finch回答。“你能不能稍微挪一挪，好让我把托盘放下来？”

Reese把打开了的小盒子放回到床头柜上，往旁边让了一点，但他的视线依然在袖口上流连。袖扣很漂亮，而且是圣诞礼物，送给他的。

“谢谢你。”他说。

“不用客气。它们跟你的新西装应该很搭。”

“什么新西装？”

“就是新的西装，用来顶替你挨枪子的时候穿着并毁掉的那件旧西装。”

“你应该把旧西装的钱记在Mark Snow的账上。”

“谁说我没有？”

Reese不相信Finch会真的这样干。但是对方眼睛里有一丝狡黠闪烁，所以Reese也不太吃得准。不过不管怎么看，这主意都不错。

“抱歉，我什么都没给你准备。”Reese说。

Finch耸耸肩。“你一直没有机会去采购嘛。”他回答。随后，他低低地补了一句：“你活着我就很高兴了。”

仿佛不经意的感情流露让他不好意思，Finch转过身，急急忙忙走回客厅。Reese既惊讶，又感动。如果给友谊宣言拉个感人度排行榜，“你活着我很高兴”大概排不上号，但是这句话出自Finch之口则意味深长，标志着他们的关系有所变化。他应该好好想想到底是什么样的变化，但是现在，Reese把注意力放到早餐上。这不太是他期望中的早餐，但至少他确实得到了几片吐司，有的上面抹了薄薄一层黄油，有的抹了果酱，旁边还有少到可怜的一点炒鸡蛋。这比过去几天的饮食好，过去几天他被人喂食的全是淡而无味的病号餐。

Finch把盘子和杯子收走之后，回去对着他留在客厅的笔记本电脑。Reese被留在卧室里一个人待着。他不知道Finch在忙什么。Finch没说有新号码了。不过，Reese心想，百亿美元的商业帝国总是需要人经营的。

Reese从床头柜上拿起一本书，尝试阅读。书特别应景，狄更斯的《圣诞颂歌》。遗憾地听说Reese仅仅看过木偶戏版的《圣诞颂歌》之后，Finch非常周到地给他拿来一本小说。但是Reese没办法集中精力，眼睛总是不由自主地阖上，所以，最终他放下书，放任自己迷糊地睡过去。他听着另外一个房间里传来的熟悉声音，心想，也许我现在是在图书馆里。这让他有回家的安心感。

现在，家对于Reese来说不再是一个具体的地方。它是一种背景声音，正是现在在他耳边响起的这种：Finch的手指敲打在键盘上的低低声音，Finch放在茶杯时的瓷器叮当声，Finch的说话声。这些是让他心安的声音，维系着他和身外世界的关系。他不再是一个人，像不系之舟孤零零在世间漂泊。这些声音提醒他，他有归宿，有目标，有活着的意义。Reese放松下来，终于跌入睡梦中。

再度醒来的时候，公寓里弥漫着一种美味的香气。炉子里肯定烤着什么东西呢。该不会是圣诞火鸡吧，嗯？

“Finch?” 他扬声问。“你在做什么呢？”

碗碟叮当撞响，然后Finch进来了。

“你醒了，Mr Reese。”他说。“你感觉如何？”

“不坏。”Reese回答。“你没在烤火鸡吧，啊？”

“没，当然没有。就我们两个，烤火鸡未免夸张。我是在为我们的圣诞大餐做烤鸡。”

“我从不知道你会烹饪，Finch。”

“我不会自封为大厨，但烤鸡我还是会的。我以前做过，那时候我们……”

听到这个人称代词，Reese盯住Finch。他俩短暂地对视了一秒钟，但是被突然落下的百叶窗哐一声打断。Finch急急忙忙走出卧室，留下Reese迷惘地盯着他的背影。

厨房里，Finch跌坐到一张椅子上，取下眼镜，双手捂住脸。他一时不察失言，现在活该他心绪低落。整整一天，他一直努力避免总念着Grace，但是他的控制力还是辜负了他。大多数时候，失去Grace这件事已经弱化为一种钝痛，被他隔离在一个角落。然而有时候，一句脱口而出的话，一个信马由缰的念头，甚至是一件无知无觉的物件，都有可能让疼痛倏然爆发，在一秒钟内吞噬他有如洪水灭顶。

四次。他曾经和Grace共度四次圣诞，那是他一生最快乐的圣诞节。他本来不是个在意节日不节日的人，但是和Grace一起共度佳节是那么特别。尽管她有家人，但是他俩总是在圣诞节过二人世界，他做烤鸡作为圣诞大餐。这些回忆如此美好，反衬得今年更加凄凉。今年是离开Grace之后的第一个圣诞节。不，这话并不准确。去年的圣诞，他也没有和Grace在一起，但是那个圣诞太糟糕了，他根本不想再记起。那时候他重新入院接受又一场手术，不是疼得意识不清就是在药物作用下晕晕迷迷——后者也不比前者更舒服。少数他思路清明的时刻亦并不愉快：虽然事情过去好几周了，但他的大脑依然没有接受他的损失。未婚妻，最好的朋友，健康的体魄，他在同一个时刻失去了上述三者。所以，不，去年的圣诞根本就算不上圣诞。

而这一切全都与人无尤，只能怪他自己。两天之前，他坐在公园里，远远窥看Grace的公寓。她的门上挂了个装饰花环，真正的冬青枝做的，点缀了鲜红的浆果。他们以前总是挂这样的花环。他没看到Grace本人，但是他完全能想象公寓里装饰成什么样。Grace向来喜欢节日装饰，出自她之手的装饰总是那么高雅美丽，不会太俗气，也不会太庄重。她并不是为了让邻居刮目相看才额外努力，她做事情只是因为她真心喜欢。Grace并不会每年变更装饰配色或者主题。她总是使用相同的物件，旧的，她中意的，从收好的盒子里重新拿出来的，有时候也会稍微添那么一点点新东西。她最钟爱的装饰品之一是一支天使乐队，小小的木头雕像，天使们演奏着不同的乐器，或者唱着赞美诗。从心底上讲，他对于节日的繁文虚饰并不在意，但是它们让他开怀，因为她为此开怀。

现在一切已灰飞烟灭，对于她也对于他。而且全怪他。

手机闹铃响起的时候Finch惊跳起来。他直起身，戴上眼镜。该停止对往事的追悔专注于手上工作了。他站起来，透过烤箱门往里看。还需要五分钟吧，大概，他和Mr Reese就能享用圣诞大餐了。他开始忙忙碌碌地摆盘子、银质餐具和餐巾。

虽然与他的品位习惯不合，但他们是在卧室里用的餐。和吃早餐时一样，Reese坐在床上，使用托盘，而Finch利用床头柜当临时餐桌。烤鸡配的是煮熟的土豆和蔬菜，Finch甚至允许Reese吃了一丁点冰淇淋作为饭后甜点。

Reese现在感觉精力充沛，想找点什么事情做。他不是太想看书，但是也不想看电视。他估计Finch准备继续回去忙活了（不管他忙活的是什么）。Reese准备开口问有没有多余的电脑可以拿给他打游戏，但是Finch先开口，问他有没有兴趣下棋。

他俩在床头柜上摆开一副旅行装的国际象棋。Finch拖了一张扶手靠背椅到床边，增加下棋时的舒适度。

第一局，Finch赢得很轻松。Reese给自己找了个借口：他刚刚是在试探对手的深浅。但是第二局也是Finch赢，他一直引诱Reese错误地认为自己局势安全，但实则布置了一个狡猾的陷阱并且突然发起攻击。

第三局的时候，Reese意识到一味猛攻不会有成效。他决定以牙还牙地用一点诡计。第三局他赢得很漂亮。正在他俩争辩要不要再下一局的时候，Finch的手机先是响起了蜂鸣声，然后古典音乐铃声大作。 

Finch皱着眉头，急急忙忙拿起手机应答：“Harold Wren。”随即，他的整个人容光焕发起来。 “是的，我听得很清楚。”他回答。“你现在在哪？”这个注重隐私的人站起身，走到另一个房间里继续讲电话。Reese听不到清他在说什么，但通过敞开的房门，他看得到Finch。整场通话中，Finch的脸上洋溢着宠溺的笑容。Reese此前从未见过他这样的表情。不论电话另一头的人是谁，他和Finch的关系一定很亲近，他让Finch开心。Reese甚至不知道世界上还有这样一个人存在。

等到Finch结束电话走回来的时候，他的脸上仍有一丝残留的微笑没有消散，但他什么都没有说。Reese的好奇心快要爆炸了，但是他不想因为提出会让Finch觉得唐突的问题而毁掉气氛。他会做一点小小调查的，等到他有机会的时候。

快到傍晚，Reese的体温又升高了。Finch用剩下的烤鸡做了三明治，但是Reese不太有胃口；高烧令他昏沉乏力。Finch帮他换了一身干净的T恤和睡裤，拍松枕头，为他拉上被子。他关上顶灯。但，当他走过去关床头柜上的台灯时，Reese开口问：“能把它留着别关么？”

“当然。”

Finch转过身准备出去，但是Reese含含糊糊地请求：“不要走，Finch。”

Finch吃惊地转过身。但是他应承道：“好的，Mr Reese。”

他坐在他们下棋时留在那儿的扶手椅上。Reese的书也放在那儿。Finch拿起书，开始阅读他熟悉的老故事。

Reese已经快要盹着了。但是，他突然想起点什么，说：“你做的烤鸡很美味，Finch。”

“谢谢你的夸奖。”

“你也会做薄煎饼吗？”

“不在话下。”

“能不能做点薄煎饼，浇上枫糖浆？”

“只要你想吃，我明天会做一些。现在睡吧，Mr Reese。”

Reese微笑着闭上眼。Finch时不时地从书页中抬起头看看Reese。没过多久，他就确信Reese睡着了。

Finch端详了他一会儿。之前，其实在Reese中枪前，他便下定了决心：如果没有号码，他会跟Reese共度圣诞，至少是其中的某几天。Finch比绝大多数人都更清楚“独处”和“孤独”之间的差别。多数时候，Finch不在意一个人待着；事实上，一个人待着他更乐意。但是主动选择一个人待着，和因为没有人作陪而孑然一身，这是不同的两码事。在圣诞这种日子里，不管平时过什么样的生活，每个人都和爱人朋友厮守在一起。然而Reese不一样，他知道。Reese没有可以相厮守的人。他会孤零零呆在某个小旅馆房间里，无法不觉得孤独；他会感受到过去几个月里他诉诸的解忧药难以抗拒地朝他招手。而这些是Finch不想看到的。Finch没有正式在心底承认，但，实际上他自己也没有可以相厮守的人。如果他诚实的话，他不得不承认，有Reese作陪，他今天很愉快。

Finch告诉Reese他活着他很开心的时候，Finch没有说谎。但他仍然没有想个彻底明白，他为什么做了那些事去救Reese。当时，Reese身处绝境，前有中情局特工设伏，后有纽约警察追捕。Finch理智和符合逻辑的决定应该是抛弃Reese，及时止损。诚然，这不是个让人心安的良心选择，但是更合乎情理：他可以把他自己干净地撇在事外，暗地继续他们的事业。但是Reese给他打了电话，和他说再见，向他致谢，然后逻辑理智什么的就完全飞到了爪哇国。他被纯粹的冲动所接管，踩下油门，狂飙着及时赶到救出Reese。之后，Reese躺在车后座上，而他自己至少还有那么一丁点理智剩下来去实施他提前为这种局面布置好的紧急预案。Reese迟早会在某一天身负重伤需要医疗，但是没有可靠的身份掩饰，常规就医会引起怀疑；他们需要应急方案。Finch调查了一些备选人选，最后认定用适当的奖励请停尸房的前医生给他们提供帮助的可能性最大。此外，这个方案还有一点附加的好处：一名有才华的医生不至于浪费天赋。方案顺利实施，所以，他们现在能在这里，在安全屋里庆祝圣诞。

Reese现在算是他的什么呢？最开始，他是雇员，他是资产，毫无疑问，但也仅此罢了。慢慢地，他开始变得重要，不单单是对于他们的工作而言，而且也对于Finch本人，所以他愿意竭尽所能，只要不至于失去他。如果他真正诚实，他必须承认他信任Reese。不是一切事情，不是全无保留，仅仅是信任度一格一格地缓慢增加，但Reese已经是很长一段时间以来他最信任的人了。Reese时不时地打探他的过去，逾越他设定的隐私界限，不是不让人烦心；但他从未作出过真正令他忧心的事情。

“总有一天你得信任某个人啊。”在他们搭档伊始，Reese这样对他说过。他说对了：对Finch来说，信任不是易事，但是一个人不可能一辈子都不信任任何人——至少总得在一部分事情上向别人交托信任。Reese当时说那句话的时候是不是准备亲自来充当这个值得信任的“某个人”，Finch不清楚。反正最后的结果是这样：他信任Reese。如果他的理智不肯承认事实的话，他的心毫无疑问已经明晓，并且促使他拿自己的性命冒险，从中情局的铁掌下救出Reese。

Finch叹气。这样也挺好，他想。跟你信任的人——至少是在一定程度上信任的人——共事会顺利很多。虽然他需要小心点，避免再次脱口而出将情绪外露给Reese，但是他的脑海深处有一个无法压制的小小念头：在失去了一个朋友之后，他可能找到了一个新的朋友。

Reese现在睡得很熟。Finch可以关上台灯，回到另一个房间里。但是他的《圣诞颂歌》才读了一半。尽管这个故事他差不多记得一清二楚，但他不想现在停下。椅子那么舒服，他可以先读完再走。

两个小时之后Reese重新醒过来。他睁开眼，台灯还亮着，Finch也还坐在椅子上，但是已经没在看书了。Finch的手放在腿上，岌岌可危地握着书和眼镜；Finch自己睡着了。Reese用一只胳膊撑起身子，另一只手伸过去。为免惊醒Finch，他非常小心地取走Finch手里的眼镜和书，将它们放在床头柜上。台灯被他抬手关掉，但是窗帘后射过来的路灯光足够让他看到Finch。Reese重新躺下，眼镜依然睁着，盯着睡梦中的Finch。

醒来的时候Finch还在，这让Reese很高兴。有他在他身侧，Reese觉得安全，得到了某种保护。这有那么一点点怪异，因为人们需要一个保护者的时候，通常不会选择个子小小体格孱弱的人——那个以鸟为名的人也像鸟一样容易受到伤害。但是Reese需要的不是针对物理伤害的保护，因为他在那方面有能力保全自己。Finch带给他的是别的。

“最终我们全都是只身一人，不会有人来救你。”他曾经这样对Jessica说。他这样相信，也靠着这个信条生存。哪怕是在开始为Finch工作之后，他也没有指望过能依靠自己以外的任何人。他的任务是救人，而他知道和接受不会有人来救他。但是他的想法错了，因为Finch来了，冒着被人击毙或者生擒（两者从结局看其实无差，因为即使被生擒最后也难逃一死）的风险。Finch救出他，所以他现在在这里，活着，安全，不再是只身一人。

Finch仍静静地坐在椅子上沉睡。Reese看着Finch，努力试着确定他为什么觉得这么安全感和幸福感满满。几个月前和现在比，他的生活有云泥之别，因为，和Finch的工作给予了他一个全新的目标。现在他则进一步意识到，他获得的不仅仅是目标而已。他本来仍秉承一贯的信念，认为自己只身一人；现在则有了其他人。这个人在意他，甘愿拿自己的命冒险救他，真正掩护他支持他，让他能够前所未有地倚靠。这话并不能宣之于口，但是，他得到了一个挚友。Finch尽可以继续摆出疏离暴躁的架子，但Reese已经知道了他是在意他的。这是他能收到的最好的圣诞礼。

Reese希望自己能尽快康复。他想回到一线工作了。知道有人在你背后掩护你，在任何情势下都不会抛弃你，那种感觉是不一样的。他并不赞成Finch为了他再次冒险，但是知道Finch会不顾一切救他，这个认知很宝贵。此外，Finch还送了他礼物，给他做了节日大餐，陪他下了一下午棋。

Reese微笑着闭眼。难怪他觉得这么开心。这是他经历中最好的圣诞节之一。

“这个节日已经很好了，只有一件事能让它锦上添花，”他睡着之前心里闪过的最后一个念头是， “我希望Harold别忘了薄煎饼。”

——完结——

**Author's Note:**

> *偶尔回去舔舔S1相关的文觉得超甜。  
> *原剧里没有节日相关的剧集，只有在同人文里找补。  
> *以前翻过Reese男友力爆棚的文，这次换Finch男友力爆棚。  
> *Reese你这个吃货！


End file.
